Secret Insects at the Wistful Wild
.]] These creatures appear in the Wistful Wild in Pikmin 2 every 30 days, starting at Day 31. They are very small, orange bugs that exist and scuttle about in swarms of many and are not documented in the Piklopedia as other enemies in the game are. Upon closer examination, they appear to have tiny scuttling feet before their bulbous backs. One of these is located near the entrance of the Hole of Heroes, and the other is in the black stone area to the right of the black gate leading to the Dream Den, on the edge of the clearing of Creeping Chrysanthemums. The creatures can be attacked - this is similar to the way Pikmin attack Rubble and Nectar Weed - and this releases vast quantities of nectar and spray drops. This makes the secret bugs the best source of sprays and nectar in the game. Non-White Pikmin are affected by the poison the swarms release when attacked, which acts like any other instance of poison in Pikmin 2. The insects rarely attack, so it's possible beating all insects without 1 non-white pikmin being poisoned. There is a maximum number of sprays and nectar that will come out of the insects (roughly no more than 20 blobs in total are allowed on screen); as soon as the Pikmin start popping them and nothing comes out, they should be stopped and everything on the screen needs to be absorbed; then the attacking can continue. Doing this will produce considerably more sprays: it is possible to obtain approximately 20 of each this way. The Blowhogs and Crysanthemums can be used to deflower Pikmin, which in return can be used to suck up excess nectar; because the limit is on the number of drops and not the number of concentrated doses of spray that exist in the level, this allows more sprays to enter the field. Pikmin: New World ﻿These enemies reappear in this game as actual enemies intead of secrets. They are commonly seen in forested areas and dungeons. They are also referred to by their official Japanese names as said on the Japanese pikmin trading cards. There, they are referred to as "Ujadani" or "ticks." In this game their official names have not been changed to avoid conflict with anyone. They congregate in huge groups on the ground and are also far more aggressive than in Pikmin 2. They will give off a small poison cloud every time that they feel threatened, killing all non-white pikmin. Though in Pikmin 2 they rarely ever attacked, a single Ujadani releasing a cloud of poison is enough to send the rest of the group firing off their own clouds as well. This can be a big problem for the pikmin group to these emmies are best avoided. They now only have a very small chance of dropping a spray when killed, as most will simple pop without anything happening at all. the ones with sprays will also only drop one. However, they are still a valuable source of sprays as their enlarged groups mean a greater chance of obtaining more sprays. There are also different elemental types of Ujadani, such as the Fiery-Spotted, Water-Streaked, Lightning-Striped, Tar-Splotted and Metallic varieties. Olimar's Notes Ujadanius gaseous tini Family: Ticks " These tiny insects are found in very forested environments, with just the proper amount of shade and moisture. Without these ingredients these tiny creatures would not be able to even survive on the surface. By nature, they are burrowers, digging through layers of decaying plant matter on the forest floor. Their natural predators, sheargrubs often hunt for them here. If the sheergrubs become more populous, they will be forced up to the ground's surface, where the only way to defend themselves is to constantly stick in a large group and release toxic fumes from their bladders en masse to drive or subdue predators. When the sheergrub population declines once more, they will once again become a rare sight on the surface." Louie's Notes " Before cooking, completely drain the bladders of toxic gas and then crack open the exoskeleton to let the watery insides flow out into a large bowl. Pour as many individuals as possible into the mixing bowl and then add salt, rosemary, parsely, vineger and olive oil to th mix. Beat with an egg-beater until white and then pour into a frying pan. Cook over a low flame until ready and then add whatever selection of food you would like to put in and then fold it in half. Now you can chow down on this meaty and delicious omelet recipe that you made yourself!" Sagittarius's Notes " These pets should be kept in their own tank at all times. They will often let of toxic fumes when angered or scared so, if they ever are to escape, they should be recaptured with an insect-catching net and then promptly placed back in their tank. Remember to wear safety goggles and an air filter when handling them. They should recieve daily amounts of compost, dead garden plants, or manure to satisfy their appetite. If not fed constantly they will go on a rampage, marching staight over the walls of their tank to go in search of rotting plant matter! Is certainly not the kind of pet that one can simply "forget about." Libra's Notes " These puny insects have an amazing, golden sheen to their exoskeleton. By forming them into beads, I can create a beaded necklace that sparkles and shines in the light. The purple gas the make also can make the perfect purple dye for my shirt. The chemicals may be deadly and poisonous, but the colours are well worth it." Gallery Image:Secretpack.png|The secret insects near the gate leading to the Dream Den. Image:B13.jpg|Secret Wistful Wild bugs, as they appear on Pikmin e-cards. Image:Secretsprays.png|The maximum number of sprays and nectar allowed on screen. (The second half of the insects popped and gave nothing) Image:Secretpoisoned.png|The secret insects poison a Yellow pikmin. FileWWbug.png|The model of a Ujandani. Category:Creatures with no known family Category:Ujandanis Category:Poisonous Enemy